I've always wanted a family what about you?
by Geekygirl669
Summary: Steve finds out hes pregnant as he and Tony celebrate their one year anniversary. how will Tony take the news that hes going to be a father? warnings: Mpreg **************** the rest of the avengers show up in the story but as you can only chose four people I decided to only chose Steve and Tony this is part two of my we don't always get a happy ending, but sometimes we do. series.
1. Chapter 1

this story takes place two years after Avengers Assemble.  
1year and 6 months after Iron man 4.  
1 years before Thor the dark world.  
4 years before Captain America The Winter Solider.

I hope you enjoy this story.  
I don't know how long it will be but i will try to post a chapter every week.  
I'm not really sure what tags to but so if you find something in the story that you thinks needs to be tagged let me know and I will add it.

* * *

Sitting on the bathroom floor crying wasn't how Steve expected to spend his anniversary.

"Hey babe you okay?" Tony asked knocking on their bathroom door.

"yeah I'm okay." Steve said quickly standing up and quickly wiping his tears away. "I'll be out in a minute." Steve added hiding the pregnancy test in his jacket pocket.

"you okay?" Tony asked as Steve walke dout of the bathroom.

"yeah I'm okay." Steve said trying to give his boyfriend a reassuring smile.

"I heard you crying. I know somethings wrong." Tony said grabbing one of Steve's hands.

"Tony I'm fine. I don't even know why I was crying." Steve said squeezing Tony's hand. "I need to get ready for our date."

"you sure your okay?" Tony asked still worried as Steve went to walk away.

"yeah I'm okay." Steve told him finally getting away from Tony's grip. "we need to get ready before we're late for our dinner."

"okay." Tony said deciding to drop it for now and just have a nice anniversary dinner with his boyfriend.

"this had been really nice." Steve said as he and Tony finished eating dinner.

"yeah it has." Tony said smiling. "I can't believe we've been dating for a year now."

"i know and I can't belive you remembered this place." Steve said looking around the restaurant.

"we went on our first date here of course I remember it." Tony said grabbing Steves hands across the table. "I love you."

"love you too Tones." Steve said his smile getting even bigger. "what do you think about kids?"

"never really thought about them. Why?"

"before I went into the ice having kids was always something I wanted but couldn't have them due to all my health problems. Then I went into the ice and when I woke up and we started dating I thought I might finally be able to have kids. So I was just wondering what you thought about having kids." Steve rambled getting really nervous.

"I never really thought about kids. My dad wasn't really ever there for me so I've never really thought about them." Tony said still looking confused.

"do you think that maybe one day you'll want kids?" Steve asked.

"maybe." Tony told him. "let's get home I have something else planned." Tony added trying to change the subject.

"what else do you have planned?" Steve asked the talk of kids not forgotten but pushed to the side for now.

"it's a surprise." Tony said before getting the waitress and paying there bill. "you ready?"

"yeah." Steve said as the two of them stood up and left the restrant.

Steve and Tony took a slow walk back to the Avengers tower in a comfortable silence.

"why." Steve said when the elivator opened up on Tony's floor. "this is amazing." Steve added looking around at all of the flowers and candles around the apartment.

"you really like it?" Tony asked nervously.

"yeah it's amazing." Steve said pulling Tony in for a hug. "thanks for doing all of this."

"for you anything." Tony said before pulling Steve into the living room. "I've got something to ask you but you don't have to answer straight away."

"okay." Steve said looking confused.

"do you want to move in with me?" Tony asked sounding really unsure.

"of course I'll move in with you." Steve said with out even having to think about it. Steve leaned forward and missed Tony so happy about moving in with Tony.

Steve woke up with a huge smile on his face as he remembered the previous night.

"morning. "Tony said sleepily from where he was laying next to Steve.

"Hey." Steve sigas his smile only getting bigger. "did last night really happen?"

"yeah. We're moving in together." Tony said also smiling.

"good." Steve said feeling the happiest he had since he woke up 70 years in the future.

"good." Tony mirrored before kissing Steve.

"i can't wait." Steve said once he had pulled way from the kiss.

"then let's not. Move in today." Tony suggested as she seat up.

Steve stayed laying down watching Tony shocked. "I know I don't have that much stuff but I can't move it all in one day."

"I'm not asking you to. You could just get your clothes and what you really need and then slowly move the rest of your stuff in later."

"yeah that sounds good." Steve said his smile never leaving. "I have something I need to tell you." Steve added nervously as he seat up.

"yeah. You can tell me anything." Tony said starting to get nervous as well.

"yesterday when you found me crying in the bathroom." Steve started as he nervously fiddled with his blanket. "I was in their because I haven't been feeling well and some smells have been making me feel really sick so I decided to take a pregnancy test just to get rule that out. But it was positive. I'm pregnant."

Tony didn't reply he just seat their staring at his boyfriend in shock.

Sure they both know Steve could get pregnant but they had both been extremely careful. Steve was on birth control and they always used a condom.

So Steve getting pregnant was a hug shock and not something either of them expected to happen.

"I need to think." Tony said quickly getting up and leaving the room.

Tony quickly walked down to his lab looking Steve out before going into full blown panic mode.

Full blown panic mode for Tony evolved Tony walking over to his acahol cabinet and getting out a bottle of sketch to drink his panic away.

As Tony seat on the floor drinking he thought about what was about to come.

If Steve planned on having the baby he was going to be a father. He was going to be the one thing he never planned on being. The thing that scared him the most.

See dispite what Tony told Steve he never saw himself as a dad. He never wanted to be a dad and put a child though what he went through.

When Steve came down half an hour later and saw Tony sitting on the floor drinking already half way through a bottle of scotch he quickly turned around and left the avengers tower as tears sliped down his cheeks.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.  
I'm sorry if there's any mistakes and if there is please let me know so i can fix them.  
I would love to know what you think of the story


	2. chapter 2

ONE WEEK LATER.

Tony had been standing nervously outside Steves apartment for 20 minutes before he finally worked up the courage to knock on the door.

"Tony." Steve said shocked as he opened the door to see his boyfriend.

"Hey, Steve." Tony said even more nervous then he had been just five minutes ago.

"what do you want?" Steve asked still mad at Tony.

"I wanted to apologise. For last week. I was nervous but you were to so I shouldn't have just left." Tony Started looking away from Steve. "I'm really nervous about us having a baby but I love you and I want to stand by you."

"really?" Steve asked shocked.

"yeah. I'm terrified about messing up this kids life but with you, I think we'll be alright."

"come in." Steve said walking into his appointment smiling slightly.

"I'm still terrified."

"Tony I am too. We're the Avengers this kid will probably never get a normal life. But I know we'll be able to give this child so much love and that it will be happy. As long as we're both here I think everything will be okay." Steve said once they got into the kitchen. I'm still mad that you just left me."

"I can't promise I won't do that. But I'll try my hardest to always talk to you." Tony told Steve truthfully.

"that's all I ask for." Steve said before pulling Tony in for a kiss.

"we need to book a doctors appointment for you." Tony said once he pulled away from the kiss.

"I went to the doctors yesterday to confirm I'm pregnant and I booked an ultrasound for tomorrow." Steve told his boyfriend. "I was going to call you and let you know when you showed up."

"can I come?"

"of course."

Tony spent that night at Steves apartment trying to make up for his behaviour the previous week.

The next morning Steve and Tony headed for the doctors for Steves first ultrasound.

"are you sure your okay with this?" Steve asked as he and Tony seat in the waiting room at the doctors.

"yeah. You, me and this baby are going to make a pretty amazing family." Tony was still uncertain about having a baby and about his ability to be a good dad but he was going to keep calm and try his dame hardest to make this easier for Steve.

"I'm scared too." Steve added after a couple of minutes of silence knowing exactly what was going through his boyfriends head. "this child will rely on me and me alone for the next 9 months then the two of use for the next 18 years. I'm terrified but I already love this baby more than anything."

"I love this baby so much to so I guess the two of us are just going to have to be scared shitless together." Tony said just before they were called in for there appointment.

Steve and Tony were taken back to the exam room and they made sure everything was okay with Steve before telling him to lay down on the exam bed for an ultrasound.

" okay lift your shirt up." Dr Williams said to Steve as he seat on the stool next to the bed.

Steve nodded and did what the doctor said taking hold of Tony's hand as the Dr squeezed the gel on his stomach and placed the wand thing on his stomach.

Steve and Tony watched in awe at there baby on the screen.

"your about 4 or 5 weeks along." Dr Williams said as she looked at the screen. "and everything looks good." she added after a couple of minutes.

"this is amazing." Tony said in awe.

"Yeah, that's our baby." Steve said looking away from the screen to take a quick glance at Tony to see the tears in his eyes.

The Dr made sure everything was okay and printed Steve and Tony a picture of the ultrasound before telling Steve to boke an appointment and letting Steve and Tony go home.

"that was pretty amazing." Steve said as Tony was driving him home.

"yeah. It's only a tiny blob right now but I already love it so much." Tony told his boyfriend.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy how much I already love it." Steve said smiling as he placed a hand on his still flat stomach.

"do you still want to move into the tower?" Tony asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"yeah, I still want to move in with you." Steve said without a second of thought.

"good." Tony said his smiled only getting bigger.

"I don't want to do it all in one day though." Steve said looking over at Tony. "I would like to move all of my stuff there over about a week. If that's okay with you."

"of course it is Steve. You can take as long as you need." Tony said as he pulled up in front of Steves apartment building. "can I come in?"

"yeah of course." Steve said as he undone his seat belt.

Steve and Tony spent the rest of the day talking about Steve moving in and how things were going to change over the next 9 months.

By the end of the night, the two of them were both feeling a little better about everything that was going to happen and they were excited about starting a family together.


	3. Chapter 3

so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I finished posting this on AOU a few weeks ago and forgot I still needed to post it on here. I promise I'm going to try and remember to post a new chapter once a week.

I would love to know what you thought about this chapter and the story so far in the comments.

sorry if there's any mistakes and if there is just let me know please so I can fix them.

* * *

The next month was spent with Steve moving his stuff into the tower and the two of them getting used to the fact that they no longer living on their own but instead of it making things awkward or weird between the two of them like Tony was afraid of. No things only got better between the two of them.

Living together and knowing that they were going to have a baby was the best feeling for Steve and Tony.

"we have another ultrasound on Friday." Steve told Tony as the two of them got ready for bed.

"what time?" Tony asked looking over at Steve.

"one." Steve told him as he sat down on the bed.

"okay. I'll let Peper know." Tony seat down in bed next to Steve. "so I can be there."

"okay." Steve said as he laid down.

"can you put the appointments in my work calendar so that I can always make it there?" Tony asked as he picked up his tablet.

"Yeah, of course, I can do that." Steve said looking over at Tony.

Tony spent the rest of the night working on fixing a problem with one of Clint's arrows while Steve slept next to him. Something that was becoming a natural occurrence since they moved in together.

That Friday things didn't quite go how they expected them too.

As they were on there way out of the tower the Avengers were called away on a mission bad enough for Tony to be called. meaning Steve was left to go to his appointment alone worrying about his boyfriend.

"they're going to be okay Steve." Bruce said as the two of them a seat in the living room watching news reports of the attack.

"how do you know that it looks pretty bad." Steve said not looking away from the TV.

"there hasn't been a code green." Bruce reminded his friend. "it can't be that bad."

"doesn't mean they're going to be okay." Steve said looking over at Bruce with tears in his eyes.

"how many missions have we been on as a team. Loads and we always make it out okay. Have some hope." Bruce said looking back at Steve.

"I'm trying to have some hope." Steve said placing a hand on his still flat stomach.

Steve and Bruce seat in the living room watching the news on the TV for half an hour before they were told the fight was over and that everyone was okay.

It was another half hour before Tony and the rest of the team made it back to the tower.

"Tony." Steve said the minute Tony had walked back into the tower as he ran over to give him a hug. "I was so worried."

"Sorry about that." Tony said hugging Steve back tightly wanting to forget the tough fight. "you okay?"

"I am now your home safe." Steve said pulling back a bit to look at Tony.

"how was the scan?"

"everything was fine." Steve reassured his boyfriend.

The rest of the night was spent with Steve and Tony cuddled up on the sofa both just glad that everything and everyone was okay.

"I'm gonna give up being Iron Man permanently. At least until the baby's like 2." Tony told Steve a couple of hours later.

"really?" Steve asked shocked.

"yeah. I don't want to miss out on another appointment and I don't want you sitting at home worrying like you were tonight. If giving up Iron Man means I get to be here for everything then I would." Tony told Steve not a single bit of regret in his voice.

"thanks." Steve said before kissing Tony glad that he won't have to sit at home worrying about the love of his life when he's powerless to help.

They both know that one day the world would need them to be superheroes again but for now, they can live without the worrying and sleepless nights that comes when one when of them is called away on a mission.


End file.
